


Métirer mieux

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [339]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Living Together, M/M, Men Crying, Tears
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Ivan ne peut pas l'aider, et ça le déchire...
Relationships: Ivan Rakitić/Niko Kovač
Series: FootballShot [339]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	Métirer mieux

Mériter mieux

  
Ivan entend la porte s'ouvrir alors qu'il cuisine, il n'a appris la nouvelle que maintenant, un jour trop tard, il ne lui a pas montré de soutien, Niko doit être blessé à cause de ça, c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il s'est directement dirigé vers la salle de bain, ne prenant pas la peine de le croiser. Ivan ne sait pas s'il doit le laisser seul ou aller le voir, d'un côté il veut le soutenir et affirmer sa présence à ses côtés dans cette épreuve, et de l'autre il veut lui laisser le temps de peser le poids de sa décision. Mais il y a eu une journée pour le faire. Ivan serre les dents en déposant son plat, ça attendra. Il se dirige à son tour vers la salle de bain, la porte est entrouverte, il peut voir Niko se déshabiller, sa respiration est lourde, et même s'il est de dos, Ivan sait que des larmes doivent abîmer son beau visage.

  
Il attend encore un peu, observant Niko se glisser dans le bain, ses paumes frottant contre ses yeux, ses sanglots agitant sa poitrine plus qu'ils ne devraient. Et Ivan sait maintenant qu'il n'aurait pas dû y assister... Niko a besoin d'extérioriser ça tout seul, Ivan ne peut pas le comprendre ou le soutenir, c'est seul qu'ils doivent lutter pour se faire une place. Il attend de ne plus entendre les pleurs de celui qu'il aime pour se rassurer, calmer les cris de son cœur. Niko continuera de lutter dans tous les cas, alors il laisse son moment de faiblesse, parce qu'il mérite d'être en paix avec lui-même. Ivan retourne à sa cuisine en essuyant sa joue avec sa manche, il veut faire en sorte de préserver une soirée agréable à son ancien capitaine, pour laisser de côté le passé et se concentrer sur le futur.

  
Fin


End file.
